Forged Anew
by Laurabeast
Summary: A second installment to Bent, not Broken. Jaime and Brienne are finally in a position to enjoy themselves. New chapter, I think I'm done now, but I keep coming up with new moments in their lives I want you all to see.
1. Chapter 1

**The second installment of Bent, not Broken, because it just felt like it needed more.**

The trip to the keep made them long for the privacy of the cabin. Selwyn was a painfully jovial man. He also sat between them like a frumpy first date chaperone.

"I hear you are the greatest swordsman in Westeros, we should spar once you've settled in. I taught Brienne everything she knows." He puffed up with pride, she shook her head, but let them talk.

"I may have been the best before I lost my sword hand, but now I'm hardly better than Brienne's squire." He looked over at her, Brienne tried not to laugh at the image of him fighting Podrick.

"Right, I heard you lost it to the Starks." Selwyn lead them into the keep, it's halls felt very much High Garden. There was a great deal of utility, but it still managed to capture the essence of summer on the islands even know in the clutches of winter.

"The Boltens actually. I had been released into your daughters care by Lady Katlyn in exchange for the safe return of her daughters. I was quite a nuisance as a prisoner, I even tried to escape. We were in the middle of fighting over my freedom when we were taken by the Boltons. They are the ones who took my hand. " Jaime said, the memories, save for the actual loss of his hand had actually become quite dear to him.

"Don't sell the story short." Brienne didn't want to interfere with her father getting to know Jaime, but he did have a tendency to paint himself as the villain.

"Is there more to the story?" Selwyn took them to the main hall to eat while they talked. They would be happy for the variety of the food at the keep.

"To hear Brienne tell it I'm a shining hero of the tail. The Bolton men were going to have their way with her, and I convinced them Tarth was called the sapphire isle because every sapphire in Westeros had been mined here, and that you would pay her weight in sapphires if she were returned without being sullied. When it worked I pressed to try and get us released, and they cut my hand off. Not exactly my most daring moment." He shrugged, Selwyn looked between them when Brienne scoffed.

"Right, and then you jumped into a pit with one hand and no weapon to save me from a bear. Do you really think you weren't the hero of this story?" Brienne out a hand on his shoulder to make him look at her.

" I would have let myself bleed out in the mud if not for you, and my story of sapphires is what got you in the pit to begin with. It was the least I could do." Jaime took her hand, he found that he enjoyed the simple act of holding her hand. He had never been allowed to hold Cersei's hand, or even show affection in public.

"No, the least you could have done is kept going to King's Landing, you were well away. You never did say why you came back for me." She looked his hand to emphasize , which seemed unfair since he only had the one.

"I dreamed of you." He admitted, pulling her hand to his lips for a kiss. She blushed, Selwyn smiled, this man may be a Lannister, but he daughter happier than he'd ever seen her before.

"Did he give you that fancy sword as well, your not even if your family crest anymore." Selwyn noticed, she touched the edge of the armor he had given her so long ago, crafted to fit her perfectly, it was finer than what she lost.

"Yes father, Oathkeeper is a valyrian steel blade, one of two forged from Eddard Starks blade Ice. Jaime carries it's pair. He also fitted me with this armor. I lost everything to the Boltens. He armed, and armored me to fulfil my oath to Lady Katlyn Stark." She spoke of the things she wore as if they were the finest treasures ever given.

"That's right, and yet your here. Who is protecting Lady Sansa?" Jaime hadn't even thought to wonder before then.

"Sir Podrick, I knighted him before I left. He had more than earned it. He will fulfil my oath in my absence, though I should send a raven." She said, he was shocked she had left an oath behind, but he knew it couldn't be in better hands.

"Sir Podrick more than earned his knighthood. He saved my life a few times in the war with the dead. I do hope we don't have to return to the North though. I'm tired of the cold, it makes my arm hurt." He raised his golden hand. She frowned, looking down at their clasped hands.

"Would you come with me if Lady Sansa asks for my return?" She whispered without looking up, Jaime scoffed.

"Of course I would you mad woman, wherever you are I will be, always." He set their clasped hands on the table for all to see.

Brienne sent word to Sansa, and did all she could to avoid going to see the tailor. She knew her figure didn't suit a dress, much less an elegant wedding gown. She twisted her hands together outside her room, where she knew the seamstress would be waiting. She hates not sharing a bed with Jaime, maybe she could sneak into his room to hide.

"Your stalling." Jaime came up behind her, and put his arms around her waist, going up on his toes to put his head on her shoulder.

"You wear the gown, and I'll wear the cloak. You'd look better in it anyhow." She sulked, leaning back into him.

"Alright, I'll get fitted. " He let go of her, shifting to enter the room. She pulled him away, her back hitting the wall. He smirked leaning his golden hand on the wall, and bringing his other hand up to tuck a platinum curl back into place.

"You are going to look as gorgeous as ever, all in white with those beautiful blue eyes on me. I couldn't imagine anything more perfect." He leaned up to kiss her, and she pressed into him, hungry for his touch. The way she moved against him, he might have taken her there in the hallway had the seamstress not poked her head out the door with a gasp.

"Ah, now it's a proper scandal. A pregnant bride, caught seducing her betrothed like a common who're in the hallway." Brienne turned red from the to tip, hiding her face in the nape of his neck. He held her, kissing the top of her head.

"We're marrying for love, not station, who cares what anyone thinks. Though I am a bit weary of your father. I suspect he could kill me if he chose to." Jaime looked down the hall, Brienne laughed, finally untangling herself from him.

"He is a formidable knight, though I have been able to best him since I was eighteen. He married for love, I wish could remember my mother. He has no room to question out behavior though, as he's had a new woman every year since her passing." Brienne straightened up, Jaime looked at her skeptically.

"Really? Your father is a whore monger?" He said, doubt heavy in his tone. She shook her head, taking his hand to keep from having to look up at him.

"No, never whores, he would court a woman, even sometimes plan to marry them, but every year on the anniversary of my mother's death he would send them away. Each one tried to help raise me, insisting I simply needed a mother's love to be a proper lady. I scared quite a few of them off before my father could." She got a car off look in her eyes at the memory. Jaime kissed her, a much more chaste kiss before he pulled away.

"Would you believe that my father married for love as well. I was still very young when she died giving birth to Tyrion, but I still remember her. She was sweet, and frail. The way my father smiled at her, and acted while she lives could never have been reconciled with the man who raised us. He never spoke of her, and he certainly never courted anyone else. Nothing frightens me as much as the idea of becoming him." Jaime whispered, Brienne leaned into him, kissing his cheek.

"You'll never be rid of me Jaime, I think I've proven that already." He chuckled, finally letting her go with a little sigh.

"Go get fitted so I can marry you woman." He pulled the door open, Brienne scowled at him, but went inside.

Jaime left to find a drink, he hadn't spent much time alone since Brienne had saved him. He found he didn't care for it. Without her his mind was free to run through all the mistakes he had made in his life. He regretted so much. He couldn't help but wonder if he could have saved Cersei if he hadn't failed her so many times. It are at him, but if he hadn't he wouldn't be here in her arms.

He loved Brienne, so much, she made him the man he wanted to be, but if she hadn't torn him in two he would have stood by Cersei's side until he died in her arms. He would have died a monster, wouldn't he? Would he have though? He'd known Brienne have him the strength to walk away from that throne room, but the words she spoke, her plan. Burn them all. The words haunted him. His life would have ended there without Brienne.

"You don't need to die with her." She'd said that when she pleased with him, but he wondered if she knew that she was the only thing that saved him. He found himself in the Sept rather than a tavern. He went to the alter, laying his hand on the cold stone. He closed his eyes, trying to block out the image of every on of his children, and his father laying on a stone alter just like this, painted rocks over their eyes. Cersei would likely never get a proper funeral.

He laid his head down, his brow pressed to the rough surface, tears stinging his eyes. He felt like he hadn't stopped crying since he left Winterfell. He heard the doors open, and rushed to straighten up, and dry his eyes.

"Sir Jaime, come to help make preparations for tomorrow?" Selwyn lead a group of people there to decorate for the wedding.

"No, I'm so sorry. I... I'll leave." He made his way towards the door. Selwyn out his hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"I know you lost a lot son, nothing will ever make it right, but don't let it destroy what you can have now. Trust me, I've made that mistake most of my life." Selwyn said, Jaime took a deep breath trying to steady himself.

"Without her, without Brienne I wouldn't be here today. I have never met anyone so good as her. I will always miss the people I've lost, but she's the one I couldn't live without. " He really needed that drink.

Brienne woke to the sound of someone entering her room, she drew Oathkeeper from it's sheath, and slid quietly out of bed. Who would be fool enough to sneak into her chambers the night before her wedding.

"Brienne!" Jamie's voice slurred, and he practically fell into her bed.

"Your drunk. I nearly killed you." She returned Oathkeeper, and sat back down on the bed. He tossed his golden hand aside, letting it crash to the floor.

"I am, quite a lot." She looked down at him in confusion. She didn't think he even knew what he was saying.

"You should go back to your own bed." She brushed his hair out of his face. He crawled over, and laid his head on her lap.

"No! I miss you, I miss holding you. You keep my mind quiet." He clung to her waist, she sighed, stoking his back gently.

"Alright, you can stay, but you have to leave before sun up. Your not meant to see me before the wedding." She whispered , he hugged her tighter.

"I love you Brienne, I love you so much. I love you." He mumbled into her stomach, she smiled shifted over to lay them down.

"I love you too." She whispered, kissing his brow. He snuggled into her, he was never going to wake up early enough to leave. She shook her head, and let her eyes drift closed.

Jaime was ushered out by two appalled chamber maids, and the preparation for the wedding rushed by. They laced her up in stupid swath of silk and lace. Draped her maidens cloak over her head, which seemed like a joke at this point given the child growing in her belly. How could she stand against the army of the dead with only tension in her ahoulders, but the doors to the Sept twisted her but into knots.

"Are you ready sweet girl?" Her father put his arm out for her. She steeled her expression, and straightened up.

"Come on now, this isn't a battle, you are allowed to smile." He shook his arm slightly to get her attention. She but her hand over his, and started forward, if she let herself be unguarded she feared she might cry. She kept her composure so well, until he turned at the sound of her approach.

He looked at her with that devastating grin, the one that wrinkled his eyes, and pressed dimp!es into his cheeks, which were freshly shaven for the wedding. He looked so happy for the first time since Winterfell. She looked up at the ceiling, a smile cracking her steel, and tears falling despite her attempt to stop them.

"You look gorgeous, but you're not meant to cry, even if you are stuck marrying an old man." He whispered , she covered her face to try and muffle the bark of laughter that escaped her. She tried to give him a scolding look, but she couldn't stop smiling.

"You may now cloak the bride, and bring her under your protection." The Sept broke the spell that had them trying so desperately not to laugh. Jaime took his cloak from his shoulder's and placed it carefully on hers. His hand lingered on the bare skin of her neck, eager to touch her again.

"In the sight of the seven I hereby seal these two souls, binding them as one for eternity, look upon each other, and say the words." She laid her hand over his, and the Sept bound them with a length of silk. They turned to one another, Brienne couldn't quite stop the tears of joy, or the painful grin hurting her cheeks from lack of use. Jaime matched her smile, lost in the purity of her joy.

"Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger, I am hers, and she is mine from this day, until the end of my days." He lost himself in her sapphire blue eyes while he spoke the words. She repeated them, and he pulled her in for a long slow kiss, hungry for more. The crowded Septon cheered, and they broke apart, remembering for the first time that they were not alone.

"So tell me husband, how bad does your head feel after last night's drinking? " Brienne asked once they had been ushered to the feast.

"I have no idea what you mean wife." He said while he sucked down a second glass of wine. She laughed, putting a hand on his wrist to stop his drinking.

"I'd like you not to be quite so drunk as our first time together husband. " She said, h is mouth fell open in exaggerated offence.

"Are you saying that our first, beautiful night together was anything less than absolutely perfect?" Jaime cocked a brow at her, she laughed leaning in to kiss him.

"It was amazing, but your performance was far superior the second time." She whispered against his lips. His hand moved up her leg under the table with a devious smirk.

"I assure you, I will be performing at my best this evening." He balled up her gown, his hand not against the bare skin of her upper thigh.

"Jaime! " She gasped, slapping her hand over his. He cocked his head, mischief twinkling in his eyes.

"Do you really want me to stop?" He whispered , shifting his hand under hers. She let up, just enough for him to free his hand. He moved it up to brush over her curls. She sucked in a breath, looking around at the people of Tarth enjoying their feast.

"If you squirm they're going to catch us." He nipped at the shell of her ear as he plunged two fingers inside her. She bit her lip when he sat back in his chair, his thumb circling her clit gently at first. Her expression took on a stealy mask, and Jaime had to try very hard not to laugh. Her gripping his thigh hard was the only indication of her coming undone.

"By the gods Jaime Lannister if you don't get me out of this room right now I will take you here, and now." She practically growled the words, he brought his hand to his mouth, sucking his fingers clean.

"You haven't even been my wife for two hours, and already you're bossing me around." He wasn't sure standing at this juncture would be all together wise. Brienne stood in that abrupt manner she had.

"I am retiring." She looked down at him, Jaime shrugged, well who was he to deny her.

"Yes sir." He stood a bit awkwardly to the cheers of the hall, and left to start his new, oh so very beautiful life.


	2. Chapter 2

**I can't seen to stop myself from adding to this one.**

"I'm as big as a house, how can you still look at me that way?" Brienne stared down her husband, from the bed she had been trapped in for two days now.

"Because you, my beautiful wife, still look absolutely ravishing, despite having neglected to brush your hair. " he crawled across the bed, and tucked a strand of her hair back into place. She swatted his hand away and crossed her arms.

"That's because moved my hairbrush all the way across the room, and since your evil children refuse to leave when they are meant to I am stuck in the accursed bed! " Brienne snarled, Jaime leapt to his feet, and went to get the brush.

"My deepest apologies My Lady." Jaime came back and held the brush out to her as he would a sword.

"Oh piss off!" She snatched it from him, and started to brush her hair.

"It was your idea to return to Winterfell while you were pregnant, likely with twins none the less." Jaime moved to sit beside her, striking his hand over her very large belly.

"I swore to return to Lady Sansa, I couldn't simply ignore my oath to her because you can't keep your hands to yourself." Brienne set the brush aside, and leaned into him. He wrapped his arms around her, pressing a kiss to her neck.

"Lady Sansa told you to stay on Tarth. In fact she was absolutely thrilled with the idea of the Evenstar of Tarth being sworn to her. You are the one who said we had to come North to ensure she was being properly looked after before we could settle down." Jaime put himself between her and the wall so she could rest, laying flat upset her stomach.

"Fine, I'm unreasonable, and now I'm suffering for it." She pouted, he leaned down to kiss the top of her head.

"I never said that." He whispered, she squeezed his hand gently. A knock at the door broke the peaceful bubble of half sleep that had settled around them.

"Enter." Brown's voice came out heavy with sleep, she felt as if that were all she did lately.

"Sir Brienne, Sir Jaime. I brought dinner, and there is someone here to see you." Podrick carried a trey into the room full of food. Brienne covered her face with a little gag. Jaime looked over the food, picking up the steamed turnips.

"Come on Pod, you know root vegetables upset her stomach." He handed the bowl back to him, Podrick cringed, rushing the bowl out into the hallway.

"Sorry." He said, Brienne shook her head.

"You know you don't have to keep serving me like a squire Podrick, you've been a knight for months now." She said, he gave that goofy smile of his.

" I know, you've told me six times since you got here, but I serve Lady Sansa, and she wants me to look after you. Now, like I was trying to say before Tyrion is here to see you, I just wanted to be sure you were decent before I sent him up." Podrick gave her a look, Jaime smiled, eager to see his brother for the first time since he'd left King's Landing.

"Oh go on, I know you're eager to see him, I don't have the energy to entertain his... Enthusiasm for conversation." She leaned forward to let him remove himself from the bed.

"What a tactful way to say Tyrion won't shut up." Jaime laughed, and took his plate.

"I will entertain him, and try not to get too drunk." He leaned down, and kissed the top of her head. She smiled, only to double over, clutching her stomach.

"Brienne!" He dropped back down beside her, clutching her hand.

"I'm fine, it's fine. You know this happens this close to the birth." She gave his hand a squeeze, but his brow still creased with worry.

"Oh for fuck sake, just go. The pair of you are like mother hens hovering over me night and day." She waved him off. He backed away from her reluctantly, he had never worried so much about Cersei when she was with child, but he'd never been allowed to dote on her, and she had never been bedridden.

"Here I thought I would have to come to you, what convinced you to leave the bedside of you blushing bride?" Tyrion raised a cup to him, Jaime took it with a heavy sigh.

"I'm down here because my wife thinks you talk too much, and she is tired." He sat down across from Tyrion, and drank half his cup of wine.

"Well she's not wrong, but something is. You look horrible. I expected you to be obnoxiously happy." Tyrion sipped at his own cup with a skeptical gaze.

"I am happy, ridiculously, but I'm also terrified. All my children are dead Tyrion, one by my own hand, and now my wife is bedridden because of the labour, if I lose her..." Jaime trailed off, looking into his cup.

"You mean if your children are born like me." Tyrion have a hateful look to his wine, Jaime shook his head.

"What happened wasn't your fault Tyrion, and it wouldn't be theirs, but the things that came after. What it did to Father. Tyrion promise me you will never let me become that." He slugged down his wine, and refilled his cup.

"I shot out father, and I certainly won't let anyone else turn into him, besides Sir Brienne ia too stubborn to let you be rid of her." Tyrion said, Jaime nodded, trying to sip his wine, he had after all promised not to stumble into drunk in the middle of the night.

"Twins Tyrion, gods I hope they don't end up like we did." Tyrion sucked down his wine, trying not to make a snide comment while his brother was obviously troubled.

"Maybe they'll both be giant girls, and be nothing like you." Jaime laughed despite himself. He would love that.

"Did they give her a proper burial, or a pyre at least?" Jaime finally asked the question Tyrion knew would come.

"She was given a pyre fitting a queen, I made sure of it. She may have been cruel, but at least she was consistent. Things down south are turbulent at best. Why do you think it took me so long to visit?" Jaime nodded, leaning his head back against the tall chair.

"Thank you." He whispered , Tyrion shook his head.

"Enough of this depressing talk, tell me about Lord Selwyn Tarth walking in on you and Brienne while yoI were in bed!" Tyrion leaned across the table, Jaime made a face.

"By the gods is there nothing you don't find out? You were never such a gossip about my love life before." Jaime his his laugh in a sip of wine.

" that is because I never wanted to hear about you cavorting with our sister, and no, I hear everything, so explain. " He raised a brow at Jaime, who his his face in his hand.

"We weren't at that, we were eating, though we weren't exactly dressed for company." Jaime blushed, not a common thing for him, which delighted Tyrion.

"I'd have loved to see the look on Lord Selwyn's face wh enough he saw his oh so innocent daughter in bed with a Lannister. " Tyrion threw his head back to laugh.

"She wasn't that innocent." Jaime smirked at the memory of their time together.

"Gods I hope you didn't say that to him!" They were both laughing now, he couldn't help it, seeing Tyrion again felt good, anchored him in some sense of his old life.

"No! I would have been cut down, have you met her father, he's even bigger than her!" Jaime's look of exaggerated horror made Tyrion nearly fall off his chair. In their myrth Jaime nearly missed Podrick running through with a hug of steaming water, and an arm load of cloth.

"Podrick! What's going on?" Jaime leaned around Tyrion to get a look at him.

" the babies are coming! " He yelled without stopping, Jaime leapt to his feet, sending the chair crashing across the floor, and jumped the table to get to the stairs. In his haste he beat Podrick to the room.

"Jaime!" Brienne reached out, and grabbed a hold of his golden hand with a crushing grip that nearly took the thing of his arm.

"I'm right here!" He took a cloth to try and mop her brow, trying his best to be supportive as the Maester, and the others did the important work.

Tyrion had no desire to be in the room while Brienne gave birth, and instead busier himself trying to finish off the wine.

"It's rather loud up there now, even in battle, I have never heard Brienne tell quite so viciously." Sansa came to join him for a drink.

"She certainly isn't demure. It seems fitting that their first children will be born of Winterfell since they never would have found the freedom to be together without these icy halls." Tyrion poured her a cup of wine.

"I'm happy things worked between them, I suspected things with Cersei would drag on longer than they did. I certainly never suspected he could kill her himself." Sansa said with little regard for what Tyrion may feel about his sister's death, not that it bothered him, but he knew she would have the same disrespect towards his brother.

"Arya relayed the story to us all. He tried to reason with her, but when she entered, and Cersei thought she was the maester, she told them to light the wildfire, and burn them all. The same thing the mad king said. As much as you hate my brother he has, and always will put himself at risk to save the people he protects." Tyrion looked very sad in that moment, Sans a frowned, she likes to imagine she was well informed, but her hatred for Jaime Lannister may have blinded her to parts of the story that didn't suit her opinion.

"What happened with the mad king, truly?" Sansa laid a hand on his arm, not sure if she meant to manipulate, or console him.

"He asked Jaime to kill his own father, and burn the city to the ground. He kept his oath until keeping it meant losing his soul. While we're on the subject of the things my brother has done to make you hate him, remember that when he attacked your father in the streets, that he did so because your mother had taken me prisoner for a crime I did not commit, and did all she could to execute me. The only thing he has ever done wrong is try to protect a family that didn't deserve his protection." They fell silent for a long time before they could move on to more pleasant topics.

When the Maester cleared everyone out, and Jaime found himself sat beside his Wife on clean sheets, holding his first born son he found it hard to believe. The four of them were together, healthy, and fed. The little boy in his arms had the bluest eyes he'd ever seen besides those of his wife.

"What should we call them?" Brienne whispered, her eyes heavy with exhaustion, but unable to look away from the boy swaddled in her arms

"I don't know, I was never allowed to name my children. We've thought of so many names, but now, all I can think is how fragile he looks." Jaime wished he had his other hand to strike the impossibly soft golden hair of his baby boy.

"I thought, perhaps Jonah after your mother, we certainly can't name them after your father." Brienne not her lip to try and stifle a laugh. Jaime beamed, looking over at the boy she held.

"Jonah, and Valen Lannister?" He looked up at her to see if she liked his choice, tears fell down her cheeks along the contours of her smile..

"Valen, a valiant Lannister, just like his father." She shifted towards him, and he pressed on for a kiss.

"Our sons are going to be unstoppable." Jaime let her lay her head on his shoulder to rest. He couldn't imagine anything more perfect than this moment with his family, where he could love them without shame, or fear. This is what it truly meant to have family, people he could trust. This was his heaven.


	3. Chapter 3

**As requested a look at their adorable children.**

Jaime stood over the courtyard trying to work the knot from his right shoulder. The morning chill made him stiff in his old age. He never expected to make it to sixty, he certainly would never have predicted he would be growing old on the isle of Tarth.

"Shut your mouth!" Tara Lannister was their second youngest, and the only child born without a twin. Even at the age of ten she stood quite tall, every bit the mirror of her beautiful mother. Valen, and Jonah were nearly grown men now, both large with golden hair, but Jonah stood a bit shorter with a frame more like his father.

"We're just saying you can't beat us, your just a child, not to mention a girl." Valen twirled his sword with a grave Jaime had once possessed.

"And your an idiot, so it's pretty even." She said as she hit him hard in the manhood with her wooden sword. Valen doubled over, clutching himself, and Jaime had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing.

"Gods Tara, we just thought it would be better for you to spar with Alyara, and Podwell since they don't have six years on you." Jonah helped Valen to his feet, brushing the dirt from his clothes.

"They don't want to fight me, Podwell is a shot swordsman, he just wants to read the books uncle Tyrion left him, and Alyara is mean for weeks when I beat her." She said, twirling her wooden sword like Valen had.

"Fine, you want to fight come on then." Jonah held his hands out waiting for her to strike. They were both well on the way to being knights, but Jonah was much faster of the two. Tara charged at him, and he danced around her without ever drawing his sword. The longer he deflected her, the angrier she became. Her strikes grew more fierce, but also wilder.

Eventually she struck true, hitting him in the shin. He growled, swinging around, and drawing his sword. It sliced through the heavy wooden sword in one swing. The sword she, like all her siblings, had carved herself.

"See, you can't beat us." Jonah turned and left with Valen, and Tara fell to the ground to reclaim the blade of her sword. She cried holding the pieces like the broken body of a loved one.

"You did quite well considering." Jaime said, drawing his own sword with his prosthetic hand. Gendry had made him one that could lock around a sword many years ago. He and Brienne were almost equals now, though that may have more to do with them both being quite old.

"They broke it!" She looked up with tears in her eyes. Jaime nodded, going over to the rack of weapons.

"Yes they did, but you'll be eleven years in the next few days, perhaps it's time you used a proper blade. That's what your mother did when she broke Jonah's sword." Jaime took a larger sword, similar to how she had carved her practice sword, even knowing how hard it would be for her to lift.

"Really?" She whispered , setting the sword pieces aside gently, and reached out to take the blade from him as if he might pull it away.

"Absolutely, you know Sir Podrick, and Lady Sansa are visiting at the end of the month, if you can wield it by then we may even ask Sir Podrick to train exclusively with you." He tapped his blade on the ground, signalling her to come at him. She swung the sword slow, but well, and Jaime was happy to go through the paced with her.

"You shouldn't grimace when you lunge, it gives away the game." He smiled, remembering his first fight with Brienne. She couldn't stop grimacing when she struck, so instead chose to grimace the entire time, and he couldn't help the small chuckle.

"Don't laugh at me! I'm going to be the greatest swordsman in the seven kingdoms one day!" She yelled, Jaime let her break his guard, moving only the barest amount to keep her from cutting him.

"Of that I have no doubt. Switch hands." He said, he had always made each of them fight with both hands from the moment they began to learn. Perhaps it was paranoia, but he never wanted them to suffer as he had.

"Can I ride North when I'm older, and fight with the wildlings? Alyara says they fight because their lives depend on it, and I want to be able to fight the way you need to like that, not just all the fancy stuff Jonah does like showing off with two swords." Tara charged, nearly toppling over when he tapped her calves with the flat of his blade.

"That is a question for your mother, though I'm sure Tormund would be happy for her company." He was proud of her commitment to training, she had begun to stumble in exhaustion as the hours passed.

"You could take me, Mom treats me like a little kid." She fell over when her charge failed, breathing hard, but forced herself back to her feet.

"I'm afraid that's because you are still a child, hey, keep a cool head. You're growing up so fast, but we both know you have a bit of growing left. See, this is what happens when you let anger rule your actions." She fell on her face with an animal yell. She struggled to her feet to charge again, even more sloppy than the first time.

"You also need to learn when you are bested. Only a fool fights when they know they're making it worse." Brienne swept up behind her, taking the sword in one hand, and Tara in the other, lifting her off the ground.

"Well she'll never learn if you stop her short of the lesson. " Jaime have her a sweet smile while Tara struggled against her grip.

"She'll never learn if she is unable to accept, and adapt to the judgment of her betters either." Brienne dropped her, and she fell to her knees huffing in air desperately.

"Oh right, because you listened to all your betters when they were telling you what you could, and couldn't do!" She got up, and went for a sheath to wear with her new sword.

"She had you there. " Jaime moved to her side, kissing her hand when he retrieved Tara's sword. She gave him a look, but couldn't deny him a small smile.

"Knowing the difference between criticism, and stupidity is one of the harder lessons of becoming a knight. Now I came out here to get you for dinner, you can continue training after you've eaten." She pointed, and Tara took her sword, scabard scraping on the ground as she went.

"You are no help. You know you're her favorite, she would listen if you said it." She side eyed him, he pulled her to a stop.

"She only prefers me because you two are too alike. She's just as stubborn as you." He said, reaching up to tuck her growing hair behind her ear where it has turned from blonde to silver with age.

"You're quite stubborn too my love." She whispered, leaning down as she had realized his hand in her hair always requested, and he kissed her slowly, enjoying the way they fit together.

"Ew! They're eating each other!" Isalla hung off his golden hand with her head back, and her long golden hair brushing on the ground.

"Stop Is!" Danielle tried to pull her twin off, only managing to drag her into the sand. Their youngest were already eight years, and we'll on their way to being twice the hand full Alyara, and Podwell were.

"Stop, both of you." Brienne lifted them up, keeping hold of Isalla while Danielle ran around to hold Jaime's actual hand. Jaime laughed, walking beside his Wife close enough for their shoulders to touch. This was everything he'd ever wanted, and he wouldn't trade this chaos for the world.


End file.
